Erreur 404
by Racoonims
Summary: Extrait de l'ordre de mission de Galaad Bolton. "Le sujet devra s'intégrer avec trois autres Moldus, en France. Il partira sans baguette, et devra rester trois mois, sans dévoiler son identité." -L'accès de ce document est impossible pour les Moldus.-
1. Galaad, génie incompris

Madame, Monsieur.

Le dossier que vous vous apprêtez à lire est l'ensemble des dossiers constituant la mission d'entrainement des agents Bolton, Holmes, Dickens, et Brown.

Cette mission était très simple : réunir quatre sorciers et leur faire croire que les trois autres étaient Moldus. Ainsi, nous avons pu étudier les lacunes de chaque département en ce qui concerne le Monde Moldu.

Je suis contrainte de vous faire passer le dossier par Internet, la voie de communication principale des Moldus. Ne vous inquiètez pas, seuls les vrais sorciers ont la capacité de lire ce dossier. Les Moldus verront un message "erreur 404, not found" apparaitre sur leurs écrans, ce qui devrait les dissuader d'ouvrir ce document.

Bien à vous,

_Racoonims_, employée de la SAMS, la Société pour l'Amitié entre les Moldus et les Sorciers.

* * *

**Galaad Bolton,**

**Mission n°39830**

**Cher journal.**

Je suppose que je devrais commencer mon compte-rendu par autre chose que "cher journal", mais c'est la seule formulation qui me vient à l'esprit, en ce moment.

Il est 18h00, ici. Nous n'allons pas tarder à aller préparer à manger, mais j'ai une petite demie-heure pour écrire ce petit rapport.

(oui, je sais que tout ce que j'écris dans ce carnet se transmet directement dans ton bureau, Peter. ça m'empêchera pas d'écrire comme je veux)

Je suis arrivé ce matin, vers 8h00. Lizzy, une de mes colocataires, m'attendait déjà. Il s'agit d'une Moldue très mignonne (un peu trop timide si tu veux mon avis), et très gentille. Elle m'a aidé à porter mes cartons, et on a discuté en chemin.

J'ai failli faire deux trois gaffes, et lui proposer un verre aux Trois-Balais, mais tout s'est bien passé, au final ! Aucune gaffe, aucun sort d'Oubliette à lancer !

De toute façon vous m'avez confisqué ma baguette. Oui, je vous en veux et vous en voudrais toujours.

De toute façon j'ai juste accepté cette mission parce que j'avais besoin d'argent.

Bref, on a rapidement déposé nos affaires, et on a bu une bière en attendant les autres.

D'ailleurs, vous m'aviez pas dit qu'il y aurait deux autres colocataires ! Je pensais que je vivrais juste avec Lizzy, moi !

On m'appelle pour manger, je dois y aller, mais je vous reparle après le diner !

* * *

_MdlM_

Galaad, je vous en prie, tentez de garder un ton un tant soit peu formel. Et évitez de commencer vos rapports par "Cher journal". Et n'arrêtez pas vos comptes-rendus de mission pour aller manger, attendez d'être libre pour nous écrire !

Et Peter Dumplin n'est plus en charge de votre mission, il se contentait de vous préparer.

Les informations concernant vos colocataires et leur nombre étaient toutes dans le dossier que nous vous avions supplié de lire. Je constate que vous avez decidé de ne pas suivre nos ordres. Je le prends en compte.

Cachez bien ce carnet, il ne faut pas que les Moldus tombent dessus.

Cordialement, Lilas Jackson,

Responsable de la mission n°39830, et Directrice du Département des Oubliators.

* * *

**Okay, très bien, chère Lilas Jackson, alors.**

**Chère Lilas Jackson,**

Le repas était très bon, merci. On a mangé des hot-dogs préparés par Scorpio, un autre de mes colocataires.

C'était délicieux. Le repas, pas Scorpio.

Pour en revenir à la mission (parce que je vous vois parfaitement lever les yeux au ciel alors que je ne suis même pas dans la même pièce que vous(ni dans le même pays, d'ailleurs) ), c'est très compliqué, la France.

Je suis resté coincé dans une porte de magasin en voulant acheter une baguette (le repas de base des français). Ils appellent cela une porte-tambour. Je ne comprenait pas vraiment comment en sortir, et j'ai continué à tourner pendant une dizaine de minutes, avant de finalement trouver la sortie.

Mais tout va bien ! J'ai dit que j'avais bu trop de bière, et ils pensent que je suis un Moldu, comme eux ! Les français aiment beaucoup l'alcool, alors ils sont habitués à l'ivresse.

Bref, aujourd'hui, j'ai découvert plein d'objets géniaux ! A commencer par le grille-pain ! Cette invention est géniale ! J'adore le pain grillé, et j'adore aussi les portes automatiques, même si je suis resté coincé dedans.

D'ailleurs, Scorpio, Lizzy, Nimanda, et moi, on voudrait adopter un chien. On a tous des préfèrences différentes en matière de chien, mais on a dû choisir entre celles de Scorpio et de Lizzy. Parce qu'à priori, un Saint-Bernard et un husky, c'est trop compliqué à prendre dans un petit appartement.

Si vous m'aviez laissé ma baguette comme je vous l'avais demandé, peut-être que j'aurais pu agrandir l'appartement, et qu'on aurait donc pu adopter un husky !

Bravo, vous venez de priver un magnifique chien de gentils maitres. J'espère que vous êtes fiers de nous.

Sinon, anecdote sympa, aucun d'entre nous n'est vraiment français ! Scorpio est américain, Lizzy est écossaise, Nimanda est anglaise, et je leur ai dit que j'étais irlandais. On parle quand-même en français, parce que nos différents accents nous font beaucoup rire.

J'ai pas grand chose de plus à raconter, pour être honnête. Du coup, on dit tous les jeudis, pour le compte-rendu ? Parce que honnêtement, c'est très fatiguant de tout écrire sur ce carnet.

En passant, vous pourriez trouver un moyen de me faire passer un mode d'emploi, pour l'orddinateure ? Aucun d'entre nous n'a su l'allumer ! On a tous eu des modèles différents, du coup on ne sait pas comment celui-là marche !

Enfin... J'ai dit que j'avais eu des modèles différents !

Bref, voilà ! Bonne soirée, et à jeudi prochain !

* * *

_MdlM_

Commencez vos ordres de mission par autre chose qu'une idiotie, s'il vous plait.

Ci-joint une notice explicative concernant le fonctionnement d'un orDinateur_ . Tentez d'apprendre comment on épèle les noms des objets moldus vous étant inconnus.

Sinon, tentez de nous en dire plus concernant vos sorties, à l'avenir.

Et évitez le sujet de votre passé avec vos colocataires. Si, néanmoins, vous en avez besoin, réfèrez-vous à l'ordre de mission caché dans votre dictionnaire. Il comporte tous les éléments vous concernant.

Cordialement, Lilas Jackson,

Responsable de la mission n°39830, et Directrice du Département des Oubliators.

* * *

**Très chère Lilas, **

(ça faisait pas si idiot, cette formulation, non ?)

On a trouvé comment l'_ordinateur _marchait, en fait. Scorpio a appuyé sur l'un des boutons, et l'écran (j'essaye d'employer des mots techniques, c'est normal si vous ne me comprenez pas) s'est allumé. Donc tout va bien.

Bon, après on a eu du mal à se créer une session (demandez Arthur Weasley, il vous expliquera ces termes mieux que moi), mais on y est parvenus.

L'union fait la force ! (c'était le slogan d'une émission très chouette qu'on a regardé pendant le diner).

Bon, là j'y vais pour de vrai ! A jeudi prochain, Lilas !

* * *

_MdlM_

Commencez tout simplement par un indicateur temporel, pas besoin de saluer le responsable de mission.

Tentez de vous familiariser avec l'ordinateur, mais cachez vos lacunes à vos colocataires.

Pitié, rendez de meilleurs rapports.

Cordialement, Lilas Jackson,

Responsable de la mission n°39830, et Directrice du Département des Oubliators.


	2. Lizzy, trop innocente pour ce monde

Lizzy Dickens

Mission n°2189.7

Ma journée a commencé par mon arrivée en taxi devant l'appartement. Un camion de déménagement avait été loué pour que je puisse transporter mes affaires sans efforts. J'aurais apprécié pouvoir utiliser ma baguette, mais on me l'a malheureusement prise.

La perte de cet objet m'étant habituellement indispensable a, par ailleurs, été très perturbante. Je me suis plusieurs fois surprise à mettre la main dans la poche de mon jean (vêtement Moldu mille fois moins confortable que nos habits) pour la trouver et m'en servir.

Etre Moldu doit être un cauchemar. Ils doivent se débrouiller à partir de rien, et doivent vivre dans la maladresse et la tristesse.

On habite un petit appartement situé au dessus d'un magasin de cassettes ayant fermé il y a plusieurs années. J'essayerais de prendre des photos avec le petit appareil "Polaroid" que je viens de m'acheter.

Le premier colocataire que j'ai rencontré s'appelle Galaad. Il est honnêtement l'une des personnes les plus stupides que je n'ai jamais vu. Il a paniqué en voyant que j'étais montée dans un simple ascenseur en pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un four. Il a ensuite tenté de défoncer la porte à l'aide de ses bras.

Je pense qu'il se moquait de moi, ou bien qu'il n'est pas beaucoup sorti de chez lui.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé à mes autres colocataires, les deux étant arrivés bien plus tard que moi. Ils ont tous l'air plutôt gentils, même s'ils sont hébétés en permanence !

Nous avons tous dégusté des repas typiquement Moldus (des hot-dogs, et de la bière, notamment), et avons discuté du partage des tâches durant le repas. Scorpio se chargera de la cuisine, Galaad du ménage, moi de payer les "impôts", et les factures, et de faire les comptes de tout ce que nous dépensons, et Nimanda se charge de faire les courses. Un programme bien chargé pour une colocation qui s'annonce plutôt chouette !

Heureusement, personne ne doit partager sa chambre avec personne, l'appartement comporte bien quatre chambres individuelles !

Ce qui veut dire que je peux écrire mes rapports en paix, le soir. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'écrire... C'est curieux, mais Scorpio, et mes deux autres colocataires ne savaient pas se servir d'un ordinateur. Or, dans la plupart des livres que j'ai lu sur les Moldus, il est expliqué que l'ordinateur est un objet plutôt commun pour eux, et que presque tout le monde sait s'en servir !

Du coup, je ne veux pas contredire vos informateurs, mais il me semble que cette information est fausse. Il doit s'agir d'un objet connu par une certaine classe sociale.

Je peux également vous confier le programme de demain, sachant que nous l'avons prévu à table, ce midi. Nous nous rendrons à "Ikéha". (cela s'écrit peut-être Ikéa, Ikéah, Hikéa, ou autrement encore, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'orthographe de cette marque sous les yeux). Il s'agit d'un magasin vendant des meubles, des fournitures de bureau, et des bougies. La plupart d'entre nous à besoin de meubles, et Scorpio collectionne les bougies parfumées.

Cela devrait être amusant, quoiqu'un peu perturbant pour nous !

Bon, voilà qui conclut mon tout premier rapport !

PS : Je tenterais d'en apprendre plus concernant les habitudes moldues, et les nouveautés dans leur monde dans les jours qui viennent, même s'il me faudra sans doute plus de temps que je ne le pensais pour m'acclimater à ce nouveau mode de vie.

Je vous souhaite une agréable journée, ou une bonne nuit, et vous retrouve plus tard pour la suite de ce rapport !

* * *

Ce dossier de Mlle Lizzy Dickens a été accompagné d'une photocopie d'un jean, annoté de quelques remarques de l'employée du Ministère concernant le confort du vêtement.


End file.
